<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'll be Seeing You by MementoMemoriam</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30011544">I'll be Seeing You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MementoMemoriam/pseuds/MementoMemoriam'>MementoMemoriam</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Family Dynamics, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Immortal Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Implied/Referenced Character Death, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Resurrected Wilbur Soot, Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:20:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,341</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30011544</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MementoMemoriam/pseuds/MementoMemoriam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wilbur stiffens as he is reminded of the day in the button room where the same motion was his death sentence, but this time he is not met with the cold blade plunging through his body but the warmth of arms and wings wrapping around his body. He stands still waiting for the other shoe to drop as his father realizes he is not cured by revival, that he is still the same monster who died in that room all those months ago.</p>
<p>However, he is only met with the “I’m sorry” Phil chokes out as he tugs Wilbur all the more closer to him. Wilbur crumbles under the phrase and clings onto his father as the words lodge themselves in his brain. Phil shouldn’t have to apologize, he did the right thing, he slew the dragon, but he does. Phil says the words Wilbur never thought he would hear anywhere but from his own lips. The two words represent more than an apology, they are a <i>welcome back</i>, they are an <i>I love you</i>, they are a <i>please never leave again</i>, and they are a <i>thank you for coming back to me</i>.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wilbur Soot &amp; Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>107</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'll be Seeing You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He comes to with a gasp.</p>
<p>The stone against his back and the scratch of his coat are like tiny daggers across his skin. The wind rushing in his ears reminds him of the symphony of bombs he conducted before taking his final bow. However, there is no reprieve, and that is worrisome. The void never made him relive this moment for longer than he got nostalgic.</p>
<p>“Well, shit.” He surveys the scene before him. The shadows of the looming obsidian grid are the first thing he notices. There is only one person on the server who had such a fond spot for the block- who crafted looming canons that attacked his symphony, who took Wilbur and his soldier’s first lives in a box surrounded by the cursed material. </p>
<p>As he glances down to see the carnage below, Wilbur immediately knows he was not the cause of the abyss staring back at him. Twelve and a half stacks of TNT will cause some damage, sure, but the sight of bedrock is not what he was expecting. Wilbur expected the bombs to be purely a deterrent, not a weapon of mass destruction. The thought <em> I didn’t do that, did I? </em>runs through his mind as he sadly glances down at the wreckage of what he once loved most.</p>
<p>Almost as if punishing him, the shadows of the grid previously shielding him move, and the reflection of Wilbur’s own face stares back at him. His despondent expression is quickly replaced with a scowl as he slams his fist into the glass. He swiftly regrets this as the jolt of pain through his fingers reminds him of his returned mortality. </p>
<p>Speaking of which, how the hell is he back? He remembers Tommy’s warning that Dream was spared for the purpose of his revival, but neither are nowhere to be seen. He is utterly alone. What a sick fucking joke this server continues to play on him. Honestly, him being alone is probably for the best considering his dubious mortality and the probable vendetta half the server has against him. </p>
<p>However, he would like to get some answers as to what the hell happened. L’manburg is gone and everyone seems to have moved on from the crater, so there’s no point in sticking around. The main Dream SMP area is basically a death-sentence for him, so that’s not an option. He guesses he could travel back to Techno’s base by Pogtopia. The hybrid is probably still kicking around there, and he is probably not going to kill Wilbur at first sight considering their previous partnership in destroying L’manburg. </p>
<p>Before he can follow through on his plan, Wilbur’s thoughts are interrupted by footsteps. Wilbur’s head shoots up as he glances across the remains of L’manburg. He squints as he tries to focus on the tall figure. The boy is fully decked out in netherite armour, but he only carries a book and quill in his arms. Upon closer inspection, Wilbur sees the black and white split on his skin only disrupted by the green and red scars which cover his cheeks. Despite his unique appearance, Wilbur has never seen this boy before in his life. </p>
<p>He hasn’t noticed Wilbur yet, and Wilbur plans to use that to his advantage. Maybe he can follow the hybrid to get a scope on what’s changed. Wilbur slowly stands up and follows as the boy turns to leave the wreckage. </p>
<p>As they travel along the prime path, Wilbur waits for the boy to stop and enter one of the many new buildings which have sprouted up, but they keep trudging on. As they get to the portal Wilbur begins to grow more suspicious of the hybrid. Nobody really did much outside the greater Dream SMP lands, so there wasn’t much reason to travel through the nether. The boy, however, stepped through the portal with purpose.</p>
<p>Wilbur counts to five in his head to not immediately give himself away before he steps through the portal. The disorientation he normally experiences stepping through the portal is doubled by the sight of the changed nether hub. He isn’t given much time to think as he remembers his mission to follow the mysterious hybrid. He sees the boy travelling down a precarious path of logs and netherack. He scurries after the boy, trying not to fall in the boiling lava below.</p>
<p>Like before, Wilbur follows the boy as he effortlessly traverses the nether all the way to the secluded portal on a path of obsidian. <em> Why must it always be obsidian? </em> Wilbur cautiously proceeds through the portal after again pausing to let the boy have time to step away. </p>
<p>He steps through to the arctic tundra. His tattered trench coat does little to help block the chilly winds from piercing his skin. The hybrid fares much better as he easily strolls through the snow. He quickly moves to follow, but freezes as the hybrid does as well. Wilbur holds his breath as the boy begins to turn but slowly releases it as the boy picks up a block of snow with his hand. <em> Huh, an enderman hybrid, then. </em> The enderman hybrid chirps as he continues his journey with the snow in his hands. Wilbur shrugs and continues to follow the strange boy. </p>
<p>Wilbur pauses his movements as the houses come into view. When he first considered following the hybrid, he did not think he would be led to what appears to be a cottage getaway. The smoke rises high from the chimneys of the twin houses, but the hybrid pays not thought to them as he continues his journey around the mountain. Wilbur, however, cannot move as he stares transfixed on the cottages. Who the hell would choose to build such nice houses in this frozen hell? He peers closer through the window of the closest one and gets his answer as the portrait of a certain piglin hybrid stares back. Figures Techno would decide to live in the arctic with only his own face to keep him company. </p>
<p>Wilbur ventures up the stairs, and stares at the wooden doors before him. It would probably be courteous to knock, but Wilbur was never one for false hospitality. He opens the door smoothly and steps into the warmth of the house. He stares at the looming portraits of Techno that line the wall and remembers the same decor covering the walls of the palace in the old empire. Seeing the familiar sight brings a smile to Wilbur’s face as he remembers the way he used to roam the halls of the palace as his father and Techno attended important meetings.</p>
<p>Moving on, Wilbur moves onto the array of chests lining the walls. Opening the first one confirms Wilbur’s suspicion. Technoblade is as rich as always. The next chests although cluttered yield the same results-vastly too much stuff for a guy supposedly living on his own in the arctic-aside from the hybrid Wilbur followed earlier. Wilbur closes the chests with a sigh resigned to the fact that he’s not going to get any better answer than out of the man himself.</p>
<p>Wilbur supposes he better wake Techno before he is met with a knife to his throat for trespassing. He quickly climbs the ladder to the upstairs to be met with Techno’s sleeping face. The hybrid was always a deep sleeper so it’s no shock that he didn’t hear Wilbur rummaging through his shit. Better get this over with quick he guesses. </p>
<p>Wilbur reaches his pointer finger towards Techno’s forehead and pokes it. The hybrid scrunches his face in return but shows no sign of waking up. Wilbur rolls his eyes and tries again.</p>
<p>“Techno. Technoblade. The blade. Techno. Techno. Wake up,” he stage-whispers.</p>
<p>Techno’s face scrunches up once more but it is followed by grumbling as he spits out, “What do you want Ghostbur? I’m busy.”</p>
<p>“What the fuck did you call me?” Wilbur spits as Techno’s eyes shoot open. Ghostbur never said fuck which could only mean that-</p>
<p>“Wilbur?” Techno sits up and stares at the newly revived form of Phil’s son and his old “friend?”. “What are you doing here? How are you back? Where’s Phil?”</p>
<p>“What do you mean ‘Where’s Phil,’ I came here to ask you that, dumbass.”</p>
<p>Now that throws Techno completely off. He watched as Phil spent weeks agonizing over ancient texts searching for a way to revive his dead son. Anytime spent not working on the syndicate room, Phil was off in search of Woodland mansions and the totems they held that he needed for the ritual. While it initially hurt Techno to think that Phil didn’t tell him he was going to revive Wilbur, it hurt more knowing that Phil didn’t even know that his son was alive. Phil’s son was alive and the man had no clue.</p>
<p>Techno throws himself out of bed and grabs Wilbur’s wrist as he pulls them to the ladder. Wilbur curiously follows Techno to the main floor of the house as the man begins pulling Wilbur towards the front door. Techno throws open the door of the cottage and pushes Wilbur outside.</p>
<p>Before Wilbur can protest Techno points across the bridge to the second cottage. “That’s Phil’s. Don’t come back until you’ve sorted that out. I’m going back to sleep,” he says before slamming the door in Wilbur’s face.</p>
<p>Wilbur is once again left alone as he stares at the door to Techno’s house. He sighs as he slowly turns to look at the door to his father’s cottage. He should have known that Phil would’ve found solace staying with his old friend. There wasn’t a time Wilbur could remember where Phil and Techno weren’t close. The two had a long history, and though Wilbur considered Techno a friend of his own he knew he could never replicate the bond Techno and his father shared through all their adventures. </p>
<p>Nonetheless, as Wilbur stared at the door which would inevitably lead him to his father, Wilbur wished he could crawl back to Techno and beg him to let him stay with him until he sorted out the storm in his brain. </p>
<p>While Wilbur didn’t blame Phil for killing him, he couldn’t deny the tightness in his chest at the thought of facing his father again. The last moment he laid eyes upon his father was the moment before he was pulled into his father’s sword. He remembers the tears in Phil’s eyes as he hopelessly searched for any other way to save his son, but Wilbur made sure that he got his way. He remembers the teary smile on his face as he felt the sword plunge through his stomach. The relief of finally being done with it all. The relief of dying in the two places he loved most: L’manburg and his father’s arms. </p>
<p>Wilbur shakes himself out of his thoughts and steps up to his father’s door. His hand shakes as he slowly knocks on the door. He hears rustling and a call of “I’ll be there in a moment, Techno!” from inside. Wilbur lets a small smile spread on his otherwise nervous face at the sound of his father’s voice. </p>
<p>The door opens to reveal Phil. Phil who looks like he’s aged decades in the months since Wilbur’s death, even though Wilbur knows that’s not possible, but still retains the same smile he always did and still wears the same robe and sandals he always wore. His wings, although damaged from the explosion in the button room, still puff up in the same excited way. </p>
<p>The familiar sight doesn’t last long as Phil finally registers who stands at his doorstep. The blood drains from his face, as his wings droop and he takes a hesitant step back. “Wilbur?” he questions as if even speaking the word will make the figure at his door disappear.</p>
<p>“Hello, Dadza,” Wilbur whispered. He stood dead still as his father’s eyes roved over his newly revived form searching for any sign that he was just an illusion. Growing uncomfortable, Wilbur goes to explain the, albeit unknown, circumstances of his revival but is stopped by Phil pulling him into a hug. </p>
<p>Wilbur stiffens as he is reminded of the day in the button room where the same motion was his death sentence, but this time he is not met with the cold blade plunging through his body but the warmth of arms and wings wrapping around his body. He stands still waiting for the other shoe to drop as his father realizes he is not cured by revival, that he is still the same monster who died in that room all those months ago.</p>
<p>However, he is only met with the “I’m sorry” Phil chokes out as he tugs Wilbur all the more closer to him. Wilbur crumbles under the phrase and clings onto his father as the words lodge themselves in his brain. Phil shouldn’t have to apologize, he did the right thing, he slew the dragon, but he does. Phil says the words Wilbur never thought he would hear anywhere but from his own lips. The two words represent more than an apology, they are a <em> welcome back </em> , they are an <em> I love you </em> , they are a <em> please never leave again </em> , and they are a <em> thank you for coming back to me </em>. </p>
<p>They are more than Wilbur deserves, but he says them back fervently hoping to even slightly convey the same message. He feels the tears sting his eyes as he remembers the crushing loneliness of the void of the afterlife. Wilbur thought he was at peace. He thought dying was what he wanted. But the feel of his father’s wings around him that make him feel nothing but safe and loved prove him wrong. Wilbur is not sure how he is back or the tragedies he may face in the coming time, but he isn’t sure he cares as he curls tighter into his father’s embrace. The rest of the world can wait for him now as he finally gets his peace.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>